1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter apparatus and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter apparatus which processes data and transmits the data, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information-oriented society, broadcasting communication services are moving into the era of digitalization, multi-channel, wideband, and high quality. In particular, as more high quality digital televisions, portable multimedia players (PMPs) and portable broadcasting equipment are used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for various methods for receiving digital broadcasting services.
Many standard groups have established various standards to meet such a demand for providing a variety of services to satisfy the user's needs. Still, however, there is a demand for a method for providing an improved service with more robust encoding and decoding performance.